


Chronicles of the Dyrnwyn Squad - A Letter to the Lord Inquisitor

by Crankytoaster



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crankytoaster/pseuds/Crankytoaster
Summary: The preface of the story that I will write soon. I hope you will enjoy it!
Kudos: 1





	Chronicles of the Dyrnwyn Squad - A Letter to the Lord Inquisitor

Chronicles of the Dyrnwyn Squad - A letter to the Lord Inquisitor

On Planet Minos IV in the Year 2 714 584.M41 of our Emperor's Eternal Crusade

My Lord Inquisitor,

* * *

It has come to my attention that after the disastrous chaos incursion on Signis III the ranks of your soldiery have been severely depleted. After numerous inquiries to the closest schola progenium facility, it appears that the latest batch of Tempestus Scion recruits have unfortunately been reassigned by the decree of the Lord General of the Segmentum Obscurus. In order to ensure that your forces are brought up to fighting strength in a timely manner. It is the humble opinion of this scrivener, that we will have to make do with replenishing our forces with the imperial guard regiment that is currently resupplying in system.  
As I scoured the depths of the records regaleing the triumphs of the Cadian 135th Regiment, a particular anomaly caught my eye. The 8th company’s 31st squad known as the “Dyrnwyn” squad, had partook in almost all of the regiment’s major battles yet had little to no official records regarding their actions. Assuming this had been a clerical error, I contacted the administratum clerk in charge of the 8th company. After a rather brief and almost fruitless exchange over the vox I was surprised to find that this particular squad was full of the misfits and rejects of the regiment. It appears that the 31st squad had been used to house the various troublemakers and unsavory types within the regiment.  
Having my interest piqued, and with the clerk’s entirely useless testimony I began to interrogate the 8th company’s captain. During our conversation I learned that the 31st squad was given the more mundane and inglorious tasks, commonly serving as flank reconnaissance or the rear guard. When pressed for more details, the captain pointed me back to the incompetant administratum clerk. The clerk’s seeming disregard for the recording of the deeds of the squad and the company at large has stoked my ire. I have issued a formal complaint to the regimental commissar regarding the clerk’s negligence to his duties and I expect that he will be dealt with swiftly.  
I fear this letter has become too long winded, so in the following few letters I have collated a tale of the 31st “Dyrnwyn” Squad from various first hand accounts, sparse records and choice interviews. I hope that my lord will find this tale interesting. As always, I am forever your servant and hope that you will continue to value my council.

Ave Imperator

* * *

Sincerely yours,  
Scrivener Valdis

=I= Thought of the Day =I=  
Innocence Proves Nothing


End file.
